


Break the Ice

by theweird1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ice Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: “Do you trust me?”“Yes...” Alec breathed before he felt a kiss to his left buttcheek. He heard another ice cube clink in the bucket before he felt cold fingers pulling him open. Alec’s eyes went wide, surly….
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Break the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM500 over on the HuntersMoon discord.  
> Prompt: Ice  
> Not beta'd, but enjoy.

Alec shivered as the cube of ice ran over the same lines that had been made from the melted wax. His back arched slightly as the ice ran over a nipple. He bet he was quite a sight. Sweaty, tied up, and hanging from the ceiling. Magnus never ceased to amaze him. Everyday was something deliciously new.

The ice was melting quickly so his boyfriend traded it out for a new piece from the bucket. This cube picked up where the last one left off. 

“You look so beautiful, Alexander. Spread out for my pleasure.” Hot lips mouthed at his ear. Alec couldn’t only moan. After the ice had hardened both nipples sufficiently Magnus threw the piece back into the bucket with a clang. This gave Alec time to breath and concentrate on not busting out of the cock ring strangling his cock and balls. 

It was Magnus’ night to choose the scene. He had chosen a two for one, wax and ice play. They had done wax play before and Alec had loved it, but ice was new. He was always up to try something new. Magnus never pushed him and at any moment he could say his safe word and be released into warm, gentle hands. 

“Are you ready for more?” Hot breath tickled his ear and he tried to turn his head to capture lips but Magnus had already moved. “Not yet, baby. We still have more fun to have.” The other man walked around Alec and he heard a clang of ice right before he felt it on his back. Arching he moaned as liquid ran down his over headed skin and on to his ass.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes...” Alec breathed before he felt a kiss to his left buttcheek. He heard another ice cube clink in the bucket before he felt cold fingers pulling him open. Alec’s eyes went wide, surly….

“FUCK!” Alec’s body nearly bent in half as he felt a cold tongue gently prod at his opening. “Please, please...” What was he so turned on? Fingers gripped tighter and the cold tongue plunged inside of his hot body. 

If he could he would have come right then and there. Alec had always loved rimming but this was taking it to another level. After a moment Magnus pulled back and he heard more clanging of ice before the cold tongue was back in him. 

Saliva and cold water were making a mess as Magnus feasted upon him. Alec tried to beg, tried to get more, but the ring would not let him.

Finally Magnus stood up and walked around Alec. He could practically see the man’s smug face. Magnus reached down to gently take the cock ring off. It took everything in Alec not to come right then and there. His breath was coming in short puffs as he heard the bucket again and felt Magnus kneeling.

There was a brief moment of heat before the chill took over and he plummeted.


End file.
